Thoughts and Reflections
by Theendofthestart
Summary: Serena has to look back and decide what she wants to do in the future and what is most important to her. Meanwhile Ash has to find out what he wants going forward aswell. (Amourshipping) (Ash x Serena) {might have some Rocketshipping IDK though}
1. Thoughts

_Thoughts_

That was all that Serena had now, no longer could she glance at Ash when he wasn't looking, or sit beside him at a Pokémon center. After what happened on the escalator she couldn't even get the courage to send him a letter.

After her showcase practice was over, all she did was lay down on her fancy bed in her fancy room she didn't think she deserved, and think about _him._


	2. Words

**~In this story ash never went to Alola, instead he went back to Kanto to train, among other things, enjoy ;)**

After 3 weeks of being away from home, she divided to go home for a short vacation and spend some time with her mom, on the plane ride back to kalos she tried to think about what she and her mom were going to talk about, but she could never stay on the topic, her mind kept drifting back to _him._

After he found out how Serena felt on the fateful escalator, all Ash could do was pretend not to be in pain, he had to tell himself and everyone around him that he left so she could follow her dream, but it hurt him, a lot. Sitting at home during lunch his phone began to ring.

Her plane landed and her mom was allready waiting there for her, along with a barrage of questions.

"How are you?" "Are you having fun?" "Are you hungry?" She spoke without a pause between, not letting Serena answer.

Serena didn't want to anyway. She pulled her mom into a hug.

"I missed you mom" she said

When the hug was over her mom spoke again, "When you told me you were coming home I had to make a phone call, I have a surprise for you at home!" Her mother said with a wink.

 **~sorry to keep it short and sweet but expect more soon ;)**


	3. Actions

I'm so sorry this took so long, I had everything typed and ready to go, but the files became corrupted, so I had to start all over, :( anyway, here you go, the last chapter, Actions

The car ride home wasn't very long and Serena just listened to her mom ramble about stuff she had missed whilst away, but really she was thinking about discontinuing her efforts to become a performer, and stay with her mom, she just didn't have the same motivation that she used to.

Meanwhile Ash was sitting almost alone, only with his best friend, Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I have no idea what I'm going to do..." he admitted to his mouse Pokémon.

The electric type just stared at him, partially understanding, even though he could not speak human, he had a very deep bond with his trainer.

3 quick knocks on the door alerted Ash away from his previous thoughts, and into new ones.

"I thought I told you stupid fish salesman to go away!" Ash began to say as he opened the door, but that was not who was at the door.

"Fish?" A certain aspiring inventor asked.

"Long story," Ash explained, "come on in, they will be here soon"

The inventor, Clemont had is sister, Bonnie in tow.

"But Clemont I wanna see the rihorn!" Bonnie complained

"Not tell they back." her older brother chastised.

When they finally made it home her mom insisted Serena go inside first.

"Is this about the surprise?" She asked

"You will have to go in and find out." Her mother responded with a smile

Serena slowly opened the door, and flicked on the lights, suddenly out of nowhere-

"SURPRISE!" Her previous traveling companions all jumped out and welcomed her home.

Serena instantly ran to her lifetime crush and embraced him, and he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much" She whispered into his ear.

When the two pulled away, Serena was a little confused.

"But how?" Serena questioned

"I wasn't doing anything important in Kanto so when your mother told me you were coming back, I decided to come right away" Ash told her

Serena moves on to exchange less meaningful, yet still important hugs with he other traveling companions.

The four didn't do much tell dinner time, mostly just talked about what they had been doing, Serena did noticeably sit very close to Ash however.

At dinner, Clemont had made a feast, and Serena made some poké puffs for the Pokémon.

"So Serena, how long can you stay?"

Sorry! That's the end!

Also I've changed my mind while retyping this! I'm going to make quite a few more now that I have a plot idea :D

please tell me if these are way to short!


	4. Friendship

WARNING DID NOT PROOF READ

 **-(sorry)-**

The question caught Serena completely of guard, she was in the middle of swallowing, and honestly, she didn't even know the answer herself. After swallowing completely she responded.

"I, don't really know right now mom" she admitted

Ash chimed in, "But what about your training?" He asked

Serena looked at him, tears were half formed in her eyes already.

"Seren-" Ash was cut off by Serena leaving and running to her room with the door shut.

Nobody at the table spoke or moved for a good 3 minutes before Grace said something.

"Bonnie, do you want to go play with the rihorn?" She asked

"Do I!" The little girl answered.

"Clemont, why don't you come with us." Grace asked

"Yes mam" he said as they all walked outside.

Ash opened the door to find Serena lying on her bed facing away from the door.

"Serena what's wrong? Talk to me" Ash questioned her

"It's you Ash, you always told me to follow my dream of becoming a performer, and I almost won." She told him.

"Exactly, so why don't you want to train anymore?" He asked her, as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Serena rolled over to look at him, there eyes met.

"I do still want to preform with my Pokémon and my rivals, but, I also want to be with you, I can't stop thinking about you Ash." She explained

"Not have I" Ash said, resting his hand on top of hers, turning her face the color a beet

"I've actually been thinking, friendship is more important than any Pokémon league, Serena I want to travel with you" It was his turn for a red face now.

Serena sat up and embraced him.

"I love you Ash" she told her now boyfriend.

"I love you too" he respond as he pulled her off the bed into a standing hug that lasted long then either had expected, but they both enjoyed it.

Suddenly from right outside the door an explosion shook the house, separating the couple. When they opened the door they found Grace, Clemont, and Bonnie all standing right outside the door, the remains of a listening device lay in their hands, and fake smiles lay on their faces.

"MOM!" Serena complained, pulling Ash back inside the room as she shut the door.

The next morning Ash and Serena sat next to each other, closer than the previous night.

"So have you two made up your minds?" Grace asked the young couple. "About where your going, and when." She finished

"Ash said he would come back to Hoenn with me, not that you didn't already know that" Serena answered remembering the incident last night.

"Hey Clemont, do you and Bonnie want to come with us? Ash asked the inventor.

Clemont looked at Serena to see her opinion. Serena was shaking her head slowly, Clemont wasn't nearly as dense as Ash, and understood.

"Sorry Ash, I still have to look after my gym here in Kalos" the preformed lied.

"But what about Clembot?" Ash asked.

"I'm still not sure if he works perfectly after what happened" Clement lied again.

The group paused for a moment to remember what clembot did for them.

"So when are you two leaving?" Grace asked, breaking the ice.

"3 days" the duo responded at the same time, which in turn made them giggle a little.

3 hole days tell I'm all alone with Ash! Serena thought, blushing a tad.

But the thought was mutual. Their friendship, would never end.

The end of 'friendship' I tried to make this one longer, so I'm not going to proof read it.

Thank you for the support to whoever the guest that theft a review was :D


	5. Alone at last

Chapter 5: alone at last

With only 1 day left tell their trip, both Ash and Serena had only 1 thing on their minds, each other. After being together for two days, as a couple instead of being just friends, they were closer than ever before, literally.

They were both sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, as Serena rested her head on her boyfriend alone in the house as everyone else want to the store to get groceries.

Serena enjoyed the time they had together, although they would soon have more than they even knew what to do with. She never wanted to be apart from him again, ever since she saw him almost die from jumping off a tower on tv, she knew what she had wanted to do, and now she had it.

Ash felt the warmth of her head as she rested her head on him, he had never been happier in his life, ever since Serena helped him at his first Gym in Kalos, the way she encouraged to never give up. He truly did lover her.

"Ash?" Serena asked sitting up to face him

"Yes Serena?" He asked back, grabbing her hands with his, earning a smile from her.

"On the escalator-" she had started but was cut off mid sentence.

"Don't worry about, I understand" he reassured her

"That's not what I mean" she said leaning closer

"Oh?" Ash whispered, leaning in also, only centimeters apart from her.

Just then the door opened and the two split apart and turned pure red, Ash almost fell off the couch all together.

"Did you guys do anything fuuuun while we were gone?" Bonnie spoke with extreme innuendo"

"Now Bonnie that not really any of your business." Her older brother told her.

"Oh cmon I know you want to know too!" Bonnie complained getting a laugh from the couple, but not an answer.

"Did you get anything good?" Ash asked excitedly the only thing he loved more than good was Serena, if thinking about food made him hungry. Graced smiled at him.

"Nope, only ingredients" She told him, "your not the only one who loves my daughter you know"

Serena didn't dislike her mom, but she never had a strong connection with her, but she knew it was her fault for not telling her mom that she didn't want to become a racer like her. But she did enjoy cooking with her mom before leaving again.

While they were cooking Bonnie was playing with the Pokémon, Ash didn't bring his, not really knowing what he was going to do, he could get them from the Pokémon center anytime. Ash and Clemont were watching a random show, they all are a great tasting meal, and even greater tasting desert prepared specially by Serena.

After the meal, everyone helped clean, they played a game of dominos, Bonnie won despite being the youngest.

After the game it was late and everyone went to bed, and Ash went to the couch where he had been sleeping. 5 minutes after everyone was in bed he heard a door open just as he was about to fall asleep, moments later he Serena was standing in front of the couch.

"Come here Ash" Serena whispered, her face getting redder by the second, not that Ash could see, it was too dark.

As soon as he stood up Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room.

NO THIS WONT BE A LEMON GET YOUR HEAD PIT OF THE GUTTER! -

I kind of want to start making super long chapters now that I'm above 5, so expect these to take a long time, let me know if you think I should stick with 500 to 600 words instead.


	6. Courage

Chapter 6: Courage

Serena was never the best at hiding her feeling, she would always blush any time she received any sort of compliment from her crush, even just walking next to him made her red, Ash on the other hand, was a straight up professional, well not really, he never had to try to hide his feeling because he never knew they were there till they were right in front of his face, kissing him goodbye.

He did know how he felt about the kiss, surprised, relieved ,stress, and Saddened all at once, then came the feeling of love, he had always admired her ability to never give up, he now knew where that came from, him, and made him love her even more.

Serena had different feelings about the kiss, anxious and worried right before, but on her way back down, she felt nothing but joy and love, a big part of who she was came from that boy, rejection would have destroyed her. Courage used to be a problem for her, but that's what Ash gave her, courage.

In the morning Ash and Serena were the only ones awake, their plane was a 4:00 flight, and they were a 30 minute walk away, they had already said there goodbyes and packed, but neither of them were moving.

Serena's head laid in ashes shoulder, hugging him, and Ash was hugging her back.

"We have to get up or we'll miss our plane Serena" Ash told her, although he himself didn't rly care, he loved being this close to her, holding her in his arms.

"Okay" Serena responded, solemnly, then she got cheery after an idea popped in her head.

"But, we have to do something first" she said slyly, knowing what ash would do.

"oh yeah, what's that?" Ash asked turning to face her. He had just finished speaking and time seemed to slow down, as their lips met each other, ashes original feelings swarmed him, overwhelming him, but without the sadness, this time she wasn't going anywhere, this time he would be by her side, so he returned the passionate kiss.

Serena only meant to peck him on the lips like a fletching, but she found herself staying, unable to move away, feeling very warm inside, and red outside, to them it seemed like minutes, but in reality it was only 10 short seconds. The two did have to breath, and after they did they almost went right back in, but the alarm rang.

"I guess we have to go" Ash said disappointedly.

And they did, the walk was rather quite as the both had a lot on mind, and were both super tired, Serena had asked Ash to take his gloves off so she could hold his actual hand, they plane they got on wasn't very big and was mostly empty maybe 40 seats, 20 on each side, and maybe half of them unused, Serena had wanted the window seat, and ash of course let her have it.

Serena had wanted to fall sleep and she did laying against his arm with her head resting on his shoulder the armrest in between them was able to pushed back into the seat, it didn't take long for Serena to fall asleep, slowing her dreams to take over. When Ash noticed she had fallen asleep on him, he began to dose off as well, reflecting on his thoughts he fell asleep also.

He woke up in Hoenn with a kiss on the cheek from Serena.

"I'm glad you're here with me this time Ash" Serena spoke quietly, as they were in close proximity, just then the captain came on the speaker.

"Make sure your buckled inn because we are about to land, welcome to Hoenn!" The captain announced

I know I said these were going to be longer, I just felt like it was a perfect place to end, and not I'm typing out extra words just to say how many I had was enough lol.


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

After leaving the plane and picking up their bags from their terminals they set out for a place called camerupt point, a place Ash had a run in with a crazy lunatone, but the place was known for its beautiful starry night skys, Ash might have been dense, but he learned enough from Brock being, Brock he guessed.

"So it looks like we will have to cut through this forest if we want to get there the fastest" Serena pointed at her map she had pulled out.

"Oh no, we will have to go around, trust me" Ash told her genuinely worried.

Serena's only response was her quizzical look on her face.

"That forest is said to be the home of many spirits who haunt the forest, and hate it when outsiders enter their land, rumor has it that people have gone in and never come back." Ash told her.

"Ash stop it!" She said annoyed "you're scaring me!"

"It's ok we will go around, there is another bridge that is t in the middle of a haunted forest right here" he said pointing to the map, but where he pointed there wasn't a symbol for a bridge, there was only a symbol for; under construction.

Serena tightened her grip on Ash's hand when she saw the newly worried face of Ash. Thruth was that he really wanted to show her camerupt peak, but past expirences with that forest told him that it wouldn't Be possible tell the bridge was fixed.

"Maybe the bridge is done and they just haven't updated the map" Ash tried to sound enthusiastic but couldn't hide that he knew he was wrong, even Pikachu looked worried.

Lurking in the shadows behind a bush something was watching, waiting, Three things actually.

"If dos two twerps want to walk into dat scary forest, I say we let dem, ain't no way I am followen dem to there demise." A talking Pokémon said to his human teammates.

"That forest isn't actually scared is it Jesse?" James asked his other partner in crime.

"Stop being such baby's you two" she said quickly, "we will go in quick and come out with pilachu"

"Den the boss will have to give us raises" the trio whispered at the same time crawling off to make a plan"

After walking and talking for an hours worth of walking, they came across their first stop, a Pokémon center, soon entering nurse joy asked what she could do for them, followed closely by her chancy.

"No thanks, we're just here for a quick break from walking" Ash said sitting down with Serena at a booth seat against the wall.

"You're not thinking of going into that forest now are you?" Nurse joy asked seeming extremely surprised "you do know that's it's haunted right?"

Serena slid closer to Ash as if they were having a picture taken that was supposed to be a group picture. Ash noticed and put his arm around her, making her blush a little and feel less scared as well as a little safer.

"I know, you can stay here with me while the bridge is getting repaired, it will only be like 3 days" nurse joy suggested.

"Really? That's great thanks!" Ash said happily.

The thought of still not being alone with Ash hurt her, but she also thought that a haunted forest scared her enough to be ok.

"Follow me I'll show you to your-" Nurse Joy pause for a moment to form her question, "rooms?"

Before Ash could answer her Serena spoke up

"One is fine" Serena blurted out looking into Ashes eyes, cheeked turning crimson."

"Ok" nurse Joy said, with a little chuckle and a smile at the couple.

Once they got everything setup in the room, which didn't take very long as they didn't have many things, it was about lunch time, and Nurse joy had already cooked the lunch, and a few treats for the Pokémon. Nurse joy also started a conversation when everyone sat down to eat.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, we just got together together 4 days ago, but we've known each other since we were little kids" Serena answered with a smile towards her boyfriend who was focusing on his 2nd favorite thing in the world, food.

"Well what brings you to Hoenn?" Nurse Joy continued.

"Well Ash has been here before, and was here last week, I'm a performer, and he is a battler, he almost won the Kalos league!" Serena said enthusiastically.

After they were all finished eating and talking for a while they all cleaned up, Nurse joy went into her study with her chancy, and the couple went into their room to.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ash asked Serena letting her choose what they were going to do.

"Well I think we should go check out this town, lily cove city, we could eat dinner there later to, it the biggest city here, oh this store says it has the best ice cream!" Serena said, glad that Ash let her choose the place they were going to go to.

"Ok, lets go." Ash said, wanting to spend time with Serena. He did love her after all.

"Now?" Serena asked

"Well yeah why not?" Ash responded

And with that, the young and excited couple were on there way.

I'm usually busy on weekends so I'm sorry about any delays.

Thank you so much for all your support everyone, after releasing this chapter I predict that this will have over 1,000 views, which is amazing! Thank you so much!


	8. Lies

Chapter 8 lies

As they walked through town Ash pointed at almost every single thing he saw in windows, for the first ten minutes, then Serena had to remind him about last time that happened.

"Oh yeah, but hey at least I got you that ribbon" he told her with a smile.

Serena put her hand to the ribbon she has made a part of her outfit, and remembered why she had done it, she remembered the courage and friendship he has shown her, allowing her to follow her dreams. Her cheeked became a shade of scarlet at all of theses thoughts.

Ok quick authors note- I just wanted to say how much fun I have writing these chapters, especially sneaking in previous chapters names into them, I just wanted to know, is it a bit silly that I do that?

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a beautiful dress, it was pink with a white flowery trim, she walked over to the window to get a closer look.

"You have a good eye young lady" a older looking woman said to Serena.

"This is my shop, and that dress was woven out of the finest silk from sewaddles here in Hoenn" She continued after she has Serena attention.

"It's so gorgeous" Serena said politely, "but the price..." Serena sounded sad.

At this point Ash was standing next to her, looking at the hefty price tag.

"It's ok Serena, we'll take it." He told the older woman. They all walked into the store to get the dress and pay.

"But Ash that's almost all of your savings, you don't need to spend it all on me." Serena didn't want him to spend ALL his money on her.

"Nonsense Serena, I have plenty more money" he was telling a lie, but it didn't really matter, he wanted her to feel as pretty as he knew she was, sure she would look great in just about anything, but he would do just about anything for her, he loved her more than anything else.

The old lady noticed when Ash bought the dress that his wallet was almost empty.

"You really do love her don't you" the old lady spoke with a smile, Serena was out of hearing range, browsing other items in the store. Ash didn't answer with words only a blush and a smile.

"I'll give you a discount, young love is a beautiful thing." The older lady was looking at her ring, looking as if she had a much longer and deeper back story to tell.

She handed a few bills back to

Ash and excepted his many thanks, and sent them on there way. After an hour of walking and window shopping together they sat down at an ice cream parlor.

"I'll take a vanilla shake with a cherry in it" Ash said. He did t really care for vanilla, he would have gotten strawberry if Serena wasn't there, but he knew Serena liked vanilla and he wanted it to seem as though they had more in common.

As the waiter was writing down the order, Serena hatched a clever plan.

"And for you miss?" The waiter prompted.

"I'll take a second straw" Serena spoke smiling at Ash.

Ash didn't blush very often, but the idea of sharing the shake with Serena tickled his heart, and turned his cheeks as red as Pikachu's, who had come to enjoy Serena'a presence almost as much as Ash, and sometimes liked being on her shoulders as well.

As the two shared the ice cream, they were forced to look into each others eyes.

Ash got lost in Serena big blue eyes, and he only came back to reality when he got a brain freeze, making Serena giggle.

Only three tables away, a different group was watching, waiting for the right time to strike.

"I got it, on there way back to the Pokémon center, we'll put up a smoke cover and nab Pikachu right from under their noses" Jesse told her team. But James was focused on Ash and Serena.

"Jesse, why can't you just let them be, they're obviously in love" James said, obviously supporting the ship.

"I only love da money dat we will get when da boss gives us a raise!" Meowth spoke up."

After finishing their ice cream Ash and Serena talked for a little.

"Ash, the time I was telling you about earlier, when you got the ribbon, that was so awkward for me, it kind of seemed like a, date, to me at first" Serena explained bashfully.

"Also remember that time I battled for you when you were sick?"

"Yeah, you looked silly in my clothes" Ash told her with a little chuckle.

"Well before that I thought you were going to confess that you loved me, but then you said Iron tail pikachu." Serena said with red cheeks. Earning a full laugh from her boyfriend.

Suddenly Ash seemed very serious.

"Serena, I have to tell you something also, I haven't been completely honest with you." Ash confessed. Getting no response from Serena, he continued.

"I didn't actually have enough money for the dress, but the old lady was kind to me, and I don't actually like vanilla ice cream, I just wanted you like me more." Ash said solemnly.

"Impossible" was all Serena said

A confused face from Ash prompted her to elaborate. But Serena didn't speak yet, she only leaned in and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"I couldn't love you any more than I already do." Serena said softly

"I love you too" Ash said, beaming with joy.

The two decide to buy ingredients instead of a pare meal, and went on there way back to the Pokémon center.

"Ash" Serena said, once they left the city behind.

"Yeah Serena?" Ash said, stopping with Serena.

"I just wanted to say thank you for telling me the truth back there, it means a lot to me" Serena said closing the gap between them to only 6 inches.

"Well I know that lies aren't a good way to keep a relationship together, I promise I won't do it again." Ash said, ignoring the position change

"Well, maybe you will do this again." Serena said closing the gap between them.

To Ash, the kiss told him that she understood what he did and why, that she excepted his apology, and that she still loved him.

To Serena, it was her way saying that she loved him, and her way of forgiving him for lying to her, and a thank you, for telling the truth in end.

They both tilted their heads to right, and held each other. Ash could feel Serena's warm touch, and soft lips, and Serena could feel Ash's.

Suddenly smoke started to poor out from the tree line, ending the kiss abruptly.

Oops a cliffhanger :)

This story came from an important place in my heart, I know from experience that lies are a bad way to prolong a relation ship, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as you might have been able to tell, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer, so they might take longer to type. Peace out!


	9. Fear

Chapter 9: Fear

"Ash..." Serena said, quickly grabbing his hand as the smoke enclosed around them.

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant metal arm flew from the smoke towards Ash, in order to dodge he had to separate from Serena, and Pikachu jumped to Serena in the confusion.

Before the couple could find each other again, a second arm came flying at Serena this time, grabbing her and Pikachu putting them in a lightning proof container on the back of a giant robot.

"Ash!" Serena yelled in vein, as the container was also sound proof.

"Alright what's going on here!" Ash finally said. As the smoke began to clear and could see the robot.

"Serena! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed when he saw the cargo the robot was hauling.

"Prepare for trouble, its you know who"

"And make it dou-

"Greninja water shuriken on that container!" Ash yelled as he threw his pokéball out.

The water sliced the container off the robot freeing the captives.

"Hey that's cheating you have to let us finish!" A now angry Jesse yelled at Ash.

"I don't care how any times I have to beat you, but you will never be able to get away!" Ash yelled back.

"Greninja one more time at the cockpit, Pikachu use thunderbolt too!" The trainer yelled out.

A mix of water and electricity hit the trio harder than ever before, sending them blasting off again, and ending with a twinkle in the sky.

"This is your fault James" Jesse told her human partner.

"My fault?" James responded.

"Your the one who didn't finish your part fast enough!" Jess explained.

"We're blasting off again!" All three said at once.

"Serena are you ok? Ash asked while both running over to her and returning Greninja to his Pokéball.

"Ash I'm fine." Serena told him, brushing dust of of herself.

"Ok, well, let's get this stuff back to the Pokémon center now" he said pointing to the items they had set down before their kiss.

Once back they helped nurse joy put away the food items, then they prepared a quick meal for themselves because nurse Joy had already eaten, they also decided to eat in there room. They sat next to each other on the bed when they were done eating.

"Serena, I never had a chance to answer your question" Ash told Serena flirtatiously.

"Oh? What question would that be?" Serena also spoke slyly

"You seemed to want to know if I would do something again." He told her

"Oh, and what's your answer?" Serena said as she got closer and closer to him.

Once they were only centimeters away the door flung open.

"Ash, Serena!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, ignoring their obviously flustered and embarrassed faces, "the bridge's construction was delayed! You will have to go through the forest to make it in time for the festival!"

"Festival? Serena asked

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Ash said with a tinge of disappointment and anger, but those emotions were quickly replaced with fear, the festival only occurred every 8 years, he did not want to miss it.

"I'll let you two talk it out..." the nurse said as she shut the door behind her.

"Serena we have to go through the forest" Ash explained, "it only comes around every 8 years, and I really want you to see it!"

After a moment of decision in her head, Serena came up with a conclusion.

"Ok, but only if you promise to never let go of my hand, the entire time!" She said sounding almost like a nagging mom.

"I promise!" Ash told her leaning back in to continue where they left off.

Serena gladly excepted the invitation and pressed her lips against his, sending a shock down her spine, and a feeling of love in her heart.

That night Ash lay soundly asleep in the bed, but Serena was tossing and turning in her sleep. Tell suddenly she shot straight up, sweating, waking Ash up in the process.

"Serena what's wrong?" Ash asked groggily.

"Umm nothing, it was just a bad dream" she told him.

"You want to talk about? He asked placing his hand on her shoulder, calming her down a little.

"In my dream, we, we got separated, and I couldn't find you, and, and," Serena began to cry.

Ash pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever" he reassured her.

"Now come back to sleep please?" He prompted.

"Ok" Serena whipped her tears.

This time when she layed back down, she snuggled up against Ash, feeling his warmth and security, and fell asleep with him.

Ohhhh it's about to get spooky!

Dun dun dun!

:D


	10. Haste

Just so everyone knows, this chapter has a little bit more mature content so... yeah :)

(plus don't report me for false rating though)

Ash was the first to wake up.

"Serena looks so beautiful right now, how did I get this lucky?" he asked himself, holding her close to himself

Serena began to wake up with a yawn. She stretched her arms and almost punched ash in the face. She looked at him.

"good morning Serena." Ash smiled at her.

Serena didn't say anything, she snuggled in tighter and closed her eyes again.

Ash scoffed.

"Not this again Serena, we need to Leave now."

Serena did not respond. Ash thought about what could get her up that didn't involve him physically forcing her up.

"well, unless you WANT to walk in that scary forest at night." he said slyly.

Serena shot up and stared at him.

"let's go now." She said firmly.

Ash laughed.

The two got ready to go, Serena began to change her clothes right in front of Ash.

"SERENA!" Ash exclaimed, he turned around instantly, picking up Pikachu and making him face away as well. His face was Bright red.

Serena's face was equally as red.

"It not like I'm naked or anything Ash." She put her new clothes on.

Ash still hadn't turned back when Serena walked to in front of him, Smiling almost a giddy smile.

"You made a promise Ash." Serena stuck out her hand for him.

"right, I guess I did." Ash took Serena's Hand

Serena practically yanked Ash out the door.

Pikachu liked his trainer, but with Serena and Ash being so close now, Pikachu would stay on Serena's shoulder from time to time.

"thanks for everything Nurse Joy!" Ash told the nurse as they left.

"Have fun at the festival you two!" The nurse called back.

The two stood in front of the forest entrance.

"that looks scary even during the day..." Serena pointed out

I'm so sorry that this is extremely short ): BUT,

OMG I UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER AFTER 5 MONTHS! OMG

Your welcome


	11. Fright

Hey, it's another semi-short one, I'm sorry ):

But hey, this puts this 6000 words+

:D

The two walked down the winding road, they could only see 15 meters in front of them due to some eerie mist, the same mist caused it to look like it was midnight, that, and the extreme foliage.

Serena's grip on Ash's hand continued to tighten.

"Serena you're hurting me." Ash was squirming.

"Oh! I- I'm- I'm sorry Ash, it's just, I really don't like this place." Serena loosened her grip, but maintained a firm hold on him.

"I think Pikachu agrees." Ash pointed out.

Pikachu was clinging to Ash's hair underneath his baseball cap.

~SNAP~

"Ahhhh!" The two shrieked as they jumped to the right, Pikachu nearly being knocked off.

"Ash what was that?" Serena whispered.

"I don't know Serena" Ash tried his best to keep his voice from sounding quaky, he kept telling himself he had to be brave for Serena, no matter what.

"Braixen! Help us out!" Serena opened her starter's pokéball letting out the fire type.

"Can you light our way with your stick Braixen?" Serena spoke with a soothing gental voice, kind and compassionate.

"Brai Brai Braixen!" The fire type help up her stick to light the way.

The fire of Braixen's stick got the group back on the path and headed in the right direction. The light didn't help much, but the couple welcomed anything that made them feel more secure.

Serena wanted to make small talk to get her mind off the topic.

"So do you think Bonnie ever knew?" She asked her partner.

"About what?" The dense one replied.

Serena sighed a deep sigh.

"After all this, you're still as dense as a Robopass aren't you?"

"Oh"! Ash realized his blunder.

"Well I don't know..." Ash thought back to the kiss on the elevator, Bonnie's face was more ecstatic than it was surprised like Clemont's.

"Maybe she did." Ash finally said.

"Ash, I'm glad we're here together, I, I lo-"

Braixen's torch went out and the temperature dropped rapidly, cutting Serena off.

There hand holding turned into a death grip on eachother.

"Braixen, return" Serena held up her pokéball, the red light shot out into the distance.

"Braixen?!" Serena yelled into the darkness.

Ash felt his head, no Pikachu.

"Ash, what do we do?" Serena asked.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

That's the end of the chapter,

Chapter 11!

This story is getting so much love after so long, I'm so happy! Thank you everyone!

I really hope you enjoyed!


	12. Meanwhile

12 chapter huh, honestly, I never expected to get to 3!

"We will find them Serena, I promise." Ash tried his best to comfort her, and contain his own worry about Pikachu.

A feint "pika pika" could be heard from the right.

"Ash, I think I heard Pikachu!" Serena began to walk that direction before Ash pulled her hand back.

"It's a trap Serena, that's not really Pikachu." Ash said in the most fearless voice he could muster.

"It's alright to be scared Ash, you don't need to pretend just because I'm here, in my mind, you're the bravest person there is." Serena spoke calmly as if the previous problems didn't concern them, she cared about Ash enough to keep him from hurting himself internally.

"Thanks Serena." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be honest Serena, I'm scared out of my mind, I think we are dealing with more than one wild Gengar." Ash's fear was now very apparent in his tone of voice.

"Ash, we can do this." Serena surprises herself, she was now the one giving Ash courage, it made her so happy that she could do that for Ash, HER Ash.

"You're right Serena, thanks again, you're the best." He kissed her cheek again.

"As long as we are together, then i won't give up till it's over." Ash smiled at her.

"Lets go."

The two jumped off the path, they ran towards where the noise was heard from, even if it wasn't really Pikachu, something was making that noise. The couple still held hands, and nothing but fear itself could scare them away.

Two eyes appeared 15 meters In front of them, stopping the young couple in their tracks. The eyes, despite being at the edge of their view, were very clearly visible, and after a few seconds, a wicked mouth, filled with sharp teeth appeared, it's grimace would have normal scared its foe blue. But this opponent, would prove much more difficult.

As fast as the face appeared, it disappeared.

"Ash what's going on?" Serena held on to Ash's hand more tightly once more.

"It's, it's, it's toying with us, this is bad Serena, we need to leave here as soon as possible.

Far away, the feint glow of a red burning fire could be seen.

"ASH!" Serena pointed to the red glow.

"Huh?" Ash looked up, he was still questioning why the Gengar lured them over here.

"Wait Serena, I got it, they just want us to loose the path, I think that's just another ruse."

Serena pauses to think about it, on one hand, she trusted his judgment, he knew a lot about Pokémon, but she she knew a lot about her own Pokémon, and her gut told her she had to check no matter what.

"Ash, do you trust me?" She stared directly into his eyes.

"Of course I do Serena but-"

"Then trust me now when I tell you that that over there is Braixen, please Ash." She cut him off.

"I believe you Serena, let's go." He said as they ran towards the soft red glow.

Meanwhile, in the sky.

"My my it sure is a good thing we have this balloon." Jesse stated

"Mhmm!" Her team agreed

"Wabafett!"

"Woh what does you think is going on down there?" Meow then pointed at a burning fire in the forest.

"It's not our spooky haunted creepy forest, so it's not our spooky haunted creepy problem." James said.

"Mhmm" Agreed the team all together.

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon center.

Nurse joy looked up at the incoming storm front.

"I sure hope those two are ok, and that they make it to the festival on time." She walked inside.

"Chancy Chancy"

The door slid open again.

"Oh, hello there, who are you?" Nurse Joy asked the random traveler.

"Hi there Nurse Joy, my name is Miette, there is a storm coming and I don't have proper shelter, do you mind if I stay while the storm passes?" The blue haired girl asked with a smile.

"I don't mind at all, it's funny, I've had more company this week than I've had this month, this cute couple, Ash and Serena, just left this morning." Nurse Joy returned to the back room to get a room key for Miette.

Miette was stricken with supprise, her mouth lay even a little bit open.

"I guess blonde finally did it huh." The blue haired girl pauses a moment.

"OH MY GOSH I WONDER IF SHANA KNOWS!" She got out her phone instantly.

Meanwhile, in the real world.

Uggghhhh I'm so tired

I really really really wanted 12 to be a longer chapter

(Long for me is 555+ words)

But now it's like 1:34 am, I have school! Well, it was worth it, I like this chapter a lot :)


	13. Escape

~Escape~

After hours of running around towards multiple allusions, never finding anything, they couple eventually came across Braixen, injured and unconscious.

"Braixen!?" Serena let go of Ash's hand to hold her Pokémon, she loved her starter, and always would.

Ash put his hand on we shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok, I know it."

Serena fought to hold back tears.

"Thanks for everything Braixen." She returned her Pokémon to her pokéball, and regranted Ash's hand.

Serena stood up to face Ash.

"Now all we need to do is find pikachu." Ash said as he began to go towards the next illusion.

"What do you mean they went into the forest?!" The blue haired girl asked the nurse.

"Yeah, they really wanted to get to the festival on time." She answered.

"Those two are crazy." Miette mumbled to herself as she sat back in the seat."

The pitter-patter of the rain began to pick up on the window.

"I sure hope they find shelter soon." The nurse expressed her concern with a frown.

"Look a cave!" Ash pointed at the cave with his free hand.

"We can take shelter from this rain in there." Ash said.

"Alright." Serena said, she was growing very tired of running around in a spooky forest you could barely see in.

The rain caused the temperature to continue to drop. The cave wasn't very big, the two sat down inside, almost as if on cue, the rain transformed into a downpour.

"Ash I'm cold." Serena was shivering now.

"Im sorry Serena." Ash pulled her closer to him.

"It's my fault we are here, we never should have come into this stupid forest." Ash was wet and tired and extremely worried about pikachu.

"It's not your fault Ash, we can't think about how things could have been different, I'm just glad you're here with me." Serena nuzzled herself into Ash as much as she could, his body heat was warm and welcoming.

Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm lucky to have you Serena."

Serena didn't respond, but her cheeks turned pink and she smiled.

"Thanks for allays being able to make smile Ash, you're my escape." Serena said after a pause.

"Ilove you Serena."

"I love you to Ash."

Her final words before she fell asleep to the drowning sound of the the rain.

Meowth was fixing the balloon after being struck by lightning, Jesse and James were hiding out in a cave.

Boom another chapter! I'm on fire! I'm glad to be back :)


	14. Intertwined

Ok, so, I realize that last chapter was short, so hopefully this one makes up for it? Please? :)

Serena woke up with a start, loud thunder was booming all around, and the rain hadn't let up one bit.

Ash had fallen asleep, and she still lay against him. She was still drowsy, and she fell back asleep with Ash.

Her mind closed with a single thought.

'I can't believe I'm actually sleeping with Ash.'

Pikachu was huddled in his own cave, not that far from the other one, but there was no way he could know, ever since he was separated, he had been running, non stop, he missed his trainer, a lot.

But Pikachu was tired from running, and he to fell asleep in the cave, thinking of Ash.

The storm had ended in the morning, but the grass was wet, and the trees were dripping, the morning sunlight was shining through the trees. The eerie mist was gone, and Ash could see the edge of the forest.

Serena woke up while ash was trying to get up without waking her up.

"Ash?" She asked drowsily.

Before Ash could answer, a yellow mouse Pokémon tackled him violently and accidentally electrocuted him.

"Pikachu!" Ash hugged his Pokémon tightly.

Serena was up now and out of the cave, her short hair was scruffed up from sleeping weird.

"Ash, look, it's the edge of the forest." She pointed to the end of the forest.

"Good, let's get out of here!" Ash welcomed the feeling of Pikachu on his should, he missed it a lot. He began to walk towards the exit.

"Um Ash, we aren't out yet." Serena held out her hand.

"You know you can just ask Serena." Ash took her hand with a smile.

"Now let's get Braixen to a pokécenter"

The two traveled quickly to the nearest pokemon center, as soon as they left the woods Serena used her phone, as there was no service inside. A text message on the main screen caught her eye, from Miette, but she didn't have time for that.

"There should be one over that hill, about half a mile." She pointed towards the hill.

They never stopped holding hands till they got to the center.

Ash gave Pikachu to nurse Joy and Serena handed her Braixen's pokéball.

"I'll see what I can do you two" Nurse Joy told them as her Chancey wheeled the cart into the back room.

The duo sat down, close together, Serena rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

"I hope Braixen is alright." Her voice was filled with worry and guilt.

Ash intertwined his fingers with Serena's, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok, just don't give up till it's over." He said.

This got a smile and a light chuckle from Serena. She tilted her head up and kissed Ash on his cheek.

"Thank you Ash."

"This damage is severe, there is only one place I know of that could do this much, the forest." Nurse Joy was used to receiving injured pokemon from the nearby supposedly haunted woods, but nothing has ever been this bad.

"Chancy..."

Team Rocket peered in through the window.

"Looks like dat Braixen is badly hurt." Meowth told his team.

"Maybe we should forgo our devious ways while the festival is in session." James suggested. He pulled out a pamphlet.

"Looks like there is going to be free food!"

"Yum yum!" The team spoke all at once.

Ok, I said it was going to be longer than 420, and it is, your welcome :)


	15. Miette

omg its 2018 and im still typing this story because im a lazy bumm who has a responsibilities IRL?! WOAH DUDE :P

"Serena?" nurse Joy asked.

Serena looked up at nurse Joy without letting go of Ash's hand.

"Yes mam?" She asked politely?

"I can watch over Braixen here while she heals if you two want to go enjoy the festival together?" She offered.

"Really? You would do that?" Serena asked excitedly.

Ash decided to chime in.

"Nurse Joy, Pikachu isnt hurt, but could I ask you to watch over him also?" He asked.

"Of course!" She resonded with her smile that could've made brock feint.

"You two will need a place to sleep before the festival tomorrow, and I'm all booked here, there is an inn two blocks that way, checkin closes at noon, so you better hurry." She added.

Ash glanced at the clock, {11:26}.

"Come on Serena we have to hurry."

"Ok!" She smiled.

The couple ran into the inn at 11:55 just as the manager was about to lock the door.

"Why hello young wipper snappers, I'm afraid I've rented out all the rooms for the day, I'm so sorry."

Ash looked at the ground, dissapointed, he knew they shouldnt have gone into the forest.

"It's allright guys, my room has two beds, you can sleep in the other one, that is, if you're ok with sleeping together yet." A sly voice said from the staircase.

Serena and Ash turned around to see none other than miette, serena's rival and also friend.

"It's good to see you Miette" Ash said with a smile, earning a jealous glance from his girlfriend.

"hey its great to see you both! So, how about my offer?" miette said with her smirky grin.

Serena spoke before ash could even think

"yes we are fine sleeping together and yes we will take you up on your offer thank you very much! hmph!" She said with plenty of sass.

She clenched ash's hand a little tighter.

Ash's stomach gurgled

"can we go get some food serena?" ash asked pleadingly

"man you really are always hunger arent you?" miette said snidly

Serena pulled out her phone and got a map up on her screen.

"alot of places are allready closed for the festival tomorrow, but there is a place that has really good onigiri over her, does that sound good Ash?"

Ash was never the kind of person who was picky about what he ate so he of course never said no. And miette sort of invited herself along, although, she was sharing her room, so it was understandable.

"this is really really good" Ash said with his face stuff, getting a laugh from serena

"not as good as your cooking though serena" he added, earning him a peak at serena's face tunring beet red from a blush.

"thank you ash!" She beamed

She hated how much Ash could effect and how he could allways make her blush and smile and feel courage, but she loved it ten times more, she really really loved him.

Ash loved being able to make serena blush, she looked so cute whenever she smiled, and if he allways felt kind of dumb that he never noticed it was his fault for making her blush all those times, but now was what mattered, and now, he loved her.

"Ill be right back i need to use the washroom" Ash said as he got up, leaving the girls alone.

Miette slid over to Serena.

"So did you answer my text yet Serena?" She asked acting sly, even though Serena completly forgot about and never read the text.

"oh, no i havent read it yet" she answered as politly as possible.

"oh well, all i asked was..."

"have you, you know?"

""Sealed the deal"" Miette Made air quotes to notion what she meant

"MIETTE!" Serena shoved her rival away just as ash got back.

"hey whats going on?" Ash asked oblivous as allways, yet still noticing Serena's blood red face

"Serena wan-" miette started.

"NOTHING!" serena covered Miette's mouth with her hand.

"lets go back to the room and hang out ok?" She added

"sounds good, one thing first" Ash said, pulling serena to her feet, and then promplty kissing her lips for a brief moment

"I love you" he told his now red faced girlfriend.

"I love you too" Serena managed to say with a smile as wide as a snorlax.

I started to do proof reading, then I looked at the clock, {3:03 am}

yeah I'm going to bed I'm done, bye thanks for reading all 15 chapters! (or skipping to the end u weirdo :P)


End file.
